five_nights_at_candys_wikia_polskafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Teorie i Plotki
Teorie= Teoria to wymyślony ciąg wydarzeń który może, ale nie musi być prawdziwy. W Five Nights at Candy's jest takich kilka. Five Nights at Candy's Kim jest Mary Schmidt? Biorąc pod uwagę jej nazwisko można przepuszczać kilka teorii. Żona Mike'a Schmidt'a. Mary może być żoną Mike'a (ochroniarz z FNaF). Jednak gdyby tak było to na pewno miałaby lepszą pracę lub zajmowałaby się domem. Siostra Mike'a Schmidt'a. Ta teoria jest bardziej prawdopodobna. Brat mógł nie chcieć pożyczyć pieniędzy i dlatego ryzykowała życiem dla paru groszy. Kuzynka Mike'a Może to kuzynka Mike'a i Mike mógł mieć mało pieniędzy więc chciała mu pomóc. Kto jest sprawcą "morderstwa dzieci w fabryce"? W drugiej cut-scence dzieje się wydarzenie zabicia dzieci. Jest kilka podejrzanych. Mary Schmidt Mogła to być ona lecz Phone Guy wspomina, że animatroniki zachowują się dziwnie do każdego stróża nocnego. Po za tym nie ma wystarczających dowodów, a po zabójstwie uciekłaby z miasta. Mogła jednak dokonać zbrodni nie pozostawiając dowodów lub zamknięto nie tego, kogo trzeba. Phone Guy Mógł to zrobić lecz mógł nawet nie wiedzieć o tym ponieważ był poprzednim ochroniarzem tak jak Mary. Zaginiony ochroniarz Phone Guy w nocy czwartej wspomina o nim. Mówił również, że był lekko szalony. Mógł to zrobić ze względu na jego chorą psychikę. Kto został wymieniony? Phone Guy w drugiej nocy wspomina, że jakiś animatronik miał wypadek i został wymieniony na nowszy model. Mogli nimi być: Blank Może to być prawda, ale Blank wisi w pokoju do rysowania, więc jest dalej w "użytku". Chociaż mógł występować ze S. Candy'm i ten wypadek zniszczenia go przez nieznanego ochroniarza mógł spowodować "wymianę" jego. RAT RAT to najstarszy animatronik i mógłby to być on. Jednak w cut-scence z szóstej nocy już jest zniszczony. Stary Candy Jest to najprawdopodobniej on. Tym bardziej potwierdza tą teorie, że są trzymane na zapleczu, a Stary Candy mieszka w Częściach/Usługi. Ostatnim dowodem na to jest to ,że został wymieniony na nowszy model, a Candy to nowsza wersja Starego Candy'ego. Cienisty Candy Nic nie zaprzecza, ale też nic nie potwierdza, że to był on. Jednak, jeśli to był wypadek typu Ugryzienie z 87 to możliwe, że został zniszczony, a Cienisty Candy w grze to dusza, która przybrała kształt swego ciała. Wtedy tłumaczyło, by to dlaczego jest taki nie materialny. "TO TWOJA WINA" W grze częstym zdaniem pojawiającym się jest "It is your fault" które jest kierowane do Mary. Można je tłumaczyć kilkoma teoriami: Mary jest mordercą dzieci Zdanie "to twoja wina" może świadczyć, że to ona zabiła dzieci. Jednak nie ma na to dowodów. To były dzieci Mary Mogły to być jej dzieci lub miała je pilnować. Mogłoby to mieć sensowne tłumaczenie, że to jej wina, że nie przypilnowała dzieci i dlatego doszło do tragedii. Mary była świadkiem Mary mogła pracować w fabryce i widzieć to zdarzenie, lecz nie zareagowała. To zdanie mogło jej to ciągle przypominać. Możliwość poruszania się przez animatroniki W cut-scence z czwartej nocy jak gracz lepiej się przyjrzy to zauważy, że Candy i Cindy mają ludzkie oczy i nie wiadomo co się stało z ciałami. Wiemy już czemu Candy i Cindy żyją, ale dalej nie wiadomo czemu ruszają się Pingwin, Chester. Blank, Stary Candy i RAT. Morderca wpakował ciała do reszty kostiumów Może to być możliwe. Jednak w Pingwinie ciało nie zmieściłoby się. Po za tym nie wiadomo jak mógł zabójca włożyć ciała do starych postaci. Candy i Cindy mają możliwość ożywiania Candy i Cindy mogli ożywić animatroniki i kazać zabić gracza. Jednak nie ma dowodów na to. Smutna marionetka ożywiła resztę Mogła to zrobić ona tak jak zwykła marionetka z FNaF 2. |-|Plotki= Smutna Marionetka to Vinnie Po przejściu minigierki Fishing With Candy mamy tajemniczą inną minigrę gdzie sterujemy dorosłą Mary w Freddy Fazbear Pizzy. Gdy podchodzi do marionetki ta zmienia twarz z uśmiechniętej na smutną. Możliwe , że Marry przypomniał się Vinnie. Plotki to rzekome zdjęcia, filmiki i historie prezentujące coś niezwykłego, co okazało się fałszywe. Five Nights at Candy's Złoty Candy W sieci do tej pory krąży filmik pewnego użytkownika, na którym ponoć pojawia się Złoty Candy, ale to tylko podrobione zdjęcia Starego Candy'ego i parę dodatkowych, sztucznie dorobionych efektów. Kategoria:Five Nights at Candy's Kategoria:FNAC2 Kategoria:Mechanika Gry Kategoria:Teorie Kategoria:Plotki Kategoria:Inne Kategoria:Prawdopodobne